


Breathing With You

by Stormyexistence



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyexistence/pseuds/Stormyexistence
Summary: He loved the taste and texture of Sho's skin and could spend hours exploring Sho's body with his mouth.





	Breathing With You

An arm flopped over Satoshi's chest and a loud snorting snuffle echoed in his ear.

Soft lips pressed themselves to the side of Satoshi's neck and he allowed himself a moment of bliss, before wriggling out from under the heavy limbs of his lover.

Satoshi frowned at the dark circles visible under Sho's closed lids. He ran his thumb across Sho's eye bags, lightly tracing the margin of discoloured skin. The softness of Sho's skin was addictive and Satoshi couldn't resist kissing the purple marks.

The bed sheets were crumpled and bunched around Sho's tightly muscled naked body, his pyjama's discarded on the floor as he slept. Satoshi tutted at the sight; Sho only undressed in his sleep when he was feeling particularly stressed.

Satoshi's tongue darted out and he lapped at the delicate skin which cloaked the prominent vein running down the side of Sho's neck. He loved the taste and texture of Sho's skin and could spend hours exploring Sho's body with his mouth.

Grumbling, Sho shifted position, reaching for Satoshi and hugging him tightly. Sho's breath formed a small patch of condensation on Satoshi's cheek as a trickle of drool slipped from the corner of his slack mouth. Grimacing, Satoshi pushed Sho's head away slightly and used a corner of the sheet to wipe both his cheek and Sho's chin.

"Teddy," Sho breathed. "Let me."

"You should sleep." Satoshi nevertheless allowed himself to settle back into Sho's embrace.

As Sho's hands moved to all of the most sensitive and intimate parts of Saotshi's body, the older man felt his resolve waver.

"I can only sleep if you stay by my side," Sho's eyes gleamed black in the dimly lit room. "And I always sleep better afterwards."

"Then have your way," Satoshi replied,laying back and allowing Sho to slide between his legs.

It isn't often that Satoshi allows Sho to take him like this, but he knows that by this act of submissive intimacy, he will induce Sho to sleep more soundly in the limited time available. There is something freeing in surrendering control to his partner. Nobody knows Satoshi's desires as well or as intimately as Sho.

Sho's body tenses as he fills Satoshi, who shudders beneath him, eyes wide open, as he gazes deeply into Sho's eyes. Movement stilling, Sho takes Satoshi into his hand, stroking him firmly as he murmurs words of love and thankfulness. Satoshi wants to return the sentiments, but the words are snatched from his mouth as he releases between their tightly clenched bodies, moaning as he sees stars.

Sho gently separates them, stroking his fingers through Satoshi's hair. Their breathing is completely synchronized, almost as if they are one being. Satoshi smiles, as Sho's eyelids flutter down, the dark circles lighter now as he falls into a deeply restorative sleep.

Satoshi runs his fingers gently through Sho's hair,lightly massaging his scalp. As long as Sho continues to breathe with him, there will always be hope.


End file.
